Artículo de revisión en construcción: (Mónica)
Este artículo esta siendo escrito por: Andrés Chiappe, Jose Andrés Martinez, Mónica Herrera Titulo: PRODUCCION ABIERTA DE CONTENIDOS EDUCATIVOS DIGITALES PARA LA ENSEÑANZA DE INGLÉS A PERSONAS CIEGAS Resumen: Palabras Claves: 1. Introducción (justificación de la revisión o problema- ideas a desarrollar: - Relevancia actual de lo abierto en educación - Importancia de conocer en profundidad lo abierto - importancia de la PEA (la de cada uno) como factor de innovación educativa) Dentro del marco de la sociedad de la información y el conocimiento, la humanidad ha venido transformándose a pasos agigantados. Dichas transformaciones han permeado distintos aspectos relacionados al ser humano, como lo son , la conducta, la cultura, el conocimiento, los imaginarios y la forma de educar, entre otros. (Marcelo, Carlos, 2001) Por ejemplo, en el ámbito educativo, educadores y estudiantes han estado optando por un tipo de educación que involucre el uso de tecnologías dentro del aula y en las prácticas pedagógicas; dentro de estas intencionalidades han surgido nuevas métodos de enseñanza como las son la educación a distancia, la educación abierta y la producción abierta (¿por qué consideras la producción abierta un método de enseñanza? creo que hay que desarrollar un poco esta idea) que propenden por permitir un acceso más amplio y con mayor cobertura a los educandos. (UNESCO, 2002) En esta lógica, la educación a distancia y el aprendizaje abierto son modalidades educativas que con la ayuda de herramientas tecnológicas y la Internet, pretenden menguar las limitaciones de tiempo y espacio por las cuáles un gran número de población no podía acceder al conocimiento, en ese sentido generan un mayor acceso de personas al derecho de la educación. (Ibíd.) Para comenzar, es necesario recordar las grandes brechas que existen en lo referente al ámbito educativo a lo largo del mundo, los países se encuentran en grandes dilemas para cubrir las demandas educativas de jóvenes y niños, al tiempo que deben lidiar con la baja calidad las mismas. Además, a estas consideraciones se les suman el proceso de globalización que promulga por una educación emergente con bases en nuevas formas de interacción y comunicación global. (UNESCO,2002.) A este respecto la educación a distancia y el aprendizaje abierto responden con metodologías que permiten un acceso de todos y todas a la educación, sin limitaciones geográficas, físicas, económicas o de género. Al tiempo que promulgan nuevas formas de interacción y comunicación donde el centro es el estudiante y sus propias necesidades. Por lo tanto existe la posibilidad de estar rompiendo grandes paradigmas educativos, como el que todos aprenden igual y deben aprender lo mismo. (Ibíd.) Por ejemplo, los programas de educación abierta y a distancia han alcanzado un número amplio de mujeres, las cuales no tenían las mismas posibilidades de acceso a la educación, a su respecto existen organizaciones como La UNESCO, quienes apoyan este tipo de enseñanza como vía de acceso a la educación de poblaciones adultas quienes en su tiempo no tuvieron la oportunidad de acceder a la misma.(Ibíd.) De esta manera, la educación a distancia y la enseñanza abierta, también hacen énfasis como método de educación incluyente en el sentido en que por medio de la misma se pretende dar acceso al derecho de la educación a población discapacitada, minorías étnicas, refugiados y todo tipo de población en crisis que no tienen acceso a la educación tradicional o debe prestarse de manera más centrada en los intereses y necesidades particulares de los educandos. (Ibíd.) En esta lógica, se hace referencia al término inclusión como la oportunidad que tiene el individuo, la familia y las comunidades de desarrollar proyectos de vida, tomar control de sus destinos, participar de forma activa en la sociedad y lograr una vida independiente. Warschauer, Mark(2003). A este respecto se tiene en cuenta la gran utilidad que prestan las TIC como herramientas que facilitan los procesos de enseñanza y aprendizaje, especialmente en poblaciones con algún tipo de discapacidad, por ejemplo éstas resuelven inconvenientes de movilidad y limitaciones físicas. Es así como una persona ciega puede descargar archivos de texto desde el internet y convertirlos por medio de un programa especializado a texto braille. (Ibíd.). (Mónica me parece que hasta el momento no has hablado de Producción Abierta...) 2. Materiales y Métodos (cómo se llevó a cabo la revisión?) qué fuentes se consultaron? como se buscaron las fuentes consultadas? como se seleccionaron? cuantas fuentes se consultaron? cómo se analizaron las fuentes? como se aseguró la confiabilidad de la revisión? variabilidad de las fuentes fiabilidad de las fuentes validez de las fuentes 3. Resultados y Discusión como ha sido la evolución de lo abierto a través del tiempo? cómo ha sido la evolución de la PE particular de cada uno a lo largo del tiempo? Que evidencias existen acerca de la relación entre lo abierto y la PE particular de cada uno? 4. Conclusiones (propuesta conceptual acerca de la PEA particular de cada uno) A su respecto, la producción abierta hace alusión al proceso de diseño y realización de materiales que responden a una necesidad especifica de aprendizaje. Dicha producción es participativa e incentiva el trabajo colaborativo en el sentido en que brinda la oportunidad a que docentes se involucren de manera activa en la misma, adaptando, remezclando o reutilizando dichos materiales de acuerdo a las necesidades particulares de diferentes contextos.; todo lo anterior con base en las bondades de software y licencias que permiten un acceso libre de herramientas y servicios. (Alfonso Minguillón, 2007), (Geser Guntram, 2007) Cuando se hace alusión a la producción abierta, se debe tener en cuenta el tipo de población a la que va dirigida, los objetivos que guían el proceso, las características que van a definir el producto como por ejemplo las interacciones que se van a facilitar, las herramientas tecnológicas que son pertinentes de utilizar y las ayudas tutoriales que el material puede suministrar. (Prendes Espinosa, 2008) En este sentido la producción abierta de un material educativo que involucre el uso de las TIC puede colaborar a generar puentes de inclusión que faciliten que un mayor número de personas accedan al derecho a la educación, en la medida en que los docentes colaboran entre sí para dar solución a dicha problemática, así como brinde alternativas para que la persona se desarrolle de manera integral e independiente dentro de la sociedad. ¿Cómo se expresa la producción abierta en el marco de la enseñanza de inglés a personas ciegas? 5. Referencias bibliográficas EN ESTE ARTICULO NO VAMOS A HABLAR DEL MATERIAL, RECUERDEN QUE ESTE ES UN ARTICULO DE REVISIÓN QUE PRETENDE SER UN ESTADO DEL ARTE SOBRE EL OBJETO DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN (PARA ESTE CASO ES LA PRODUCCIÓN ABIERTA DE CONTENIDOS ENFOCADO A PERSONAS CON LIMITACIONES VISUALES) Con esto en mente se propone la realización de un guion de radio en formato radio novela que permita la enseñanza de ingles a personas ciegas, con base en los postulados de la producción abierta de tal manera que docentes y comunidades académicas, lo puedan adaptar, remezclar o reutilizar de acuerdo a las necesidades propias del contexto. Para tal fin se hará un pilotaje sobre dicho material, haciendo énfasis en la producción abierta como facilitadora de procesos de enseñanza y aprendizaje de ingles a personas ciegas. Gracias, docentes. Revisado Estado del Arte A finales del siglo XX y a inicios del siglo XXI, la escuela viene asumiendo retos impuestos por los cambios derivados principalmente por la gran cantidad de información a la que se es posible acceder, y es que antes de este tiempo la información solo era accesible a algunos y algunas y, para acceder a la misma era necesario asistir a la escuela; la función del maestro era brindar información, enseñar conocimiento. (Marcelo, 2001) No obstante hoy en día la información está a la alcance de todos los ciudadanos, gracias al mejoramiento de ciertas tecnologías, como La internet; el ciudadano común tiene la posibilidad de adquirir conocimiento, en este sentido la función del docente adquiere un nuevo significado, éste no es el único que tienen el conocimiento, pero sigue siendo el responsable de convalidarlo, reconfigurarlo y de dirigirlo hacia al bienestar de los ciudadanos. Como resultado, la escuela vanguardista debe propender por cambios en los currículos dónde las materias no estén fragmentadas, se abran espacios para la socialización de los ciudadanos, de enseñanza de aceptación e inclusión ante la multidiversidad de pensamientos, etnias y estratos sociales, una escuela que responda a los desafíos económicos de flexibilidad y participación ciudadana e injusticia social y, sobre todo una escuela que responda al reto de una educación abierta que pueda tener acceso a todo tiempo y todo lugar, que no tenga limites geográficos, o temporales, que vincule al conocimiento adquirido en la ciudad con el de la escuela y que además sea motivante y estimulante a la vez. (Mora, Ginés, 2004) Wedemeyer es estimado como el creador de las ideas de la educación a distancia y aprendizaje abierto, Además es considerado como un apasionado defensor de la aplicación de la tecnología como una herramienta para la apertura de oportunidades y la promoción de la democracia en la educación (Moore, 1999). La independencia del estudiante es la esencia de la educación a distancia. “El estudio independiente consta de varios tipos de consensos de enseñanza y aprendizaje en el que los profesores y los alumnos llevar a cabo sus tareas y responsabilidades esenciales aparte una de la otra, comunicándose, en distintas formas `` (Wedemeyer, 1977). (Moore, 1977) define la educación a en su teoría de “autonomía y Distancia” como la familia de métodos instrucciones den los que las conductas de enseñanza son desarrolladas aparte de las conductas de aprendizaje, incluidos aquellos que pueden ser realizados en la presencia de los educandos, de tal manera que la comunicación entre el docente el estudiante debe ser facilitada por impresiones, dispositivos electrónicos o mecánicos. La tendencia común de las teorías de la educación a distancia es la condición de subrayar el concepto de que la educación a distancia es una forma diferente de educación en comparación con la educación tradicional, debido a la separación de profesor y alumno. (Peters, 1993,). Los principales teóricos de la educación a distancia proponen que las formas y los métodos para superar esta separación en la transacción enseñanza y el aprendizaje se encuentra basado en la cultura general y en las teorías de la comunicación, que pueden ser llamadas teorías de legitimación . La práctica de educación a distancia va más allá del campo general de la educación, la aceptación de la educación a distancia es un campo legítimo de estudio y su práctica dependerá de cómo se entregue y diseñe (Garrison, 1993). Además de tener en cuenta las variables de los medios de comunicación, se debe hacer énfasis en el diseño de los cursos y en la selección y formación de los instructores y los estilos de aprendizaje de los estudiantes. La educación a distancia y la educación abierta son creaciones occidentales, que representan los conceptos educativos, culturas y sociedades de los países occidentales. La introducción de la práctica y los conceptos de la educación a distancia y aprendizaje abierto en RTVUs de China es un asunto largo y en continua transformación que experimenta las etapas de la copia, adaptación y transformación. Dicho proceso se encuentra en interacción con el fin de encajar en el contexto chino. (Wei Runfang, 2010) El aprendizaje abierto está respaldado por la idea del aprendizaje permanente. Es un concepto multifacético que se refiere a los dispositivos para que la gente aprenda bajo sus propios requisitos de tiempo y lugar; hace alusión a la apertura de oportunidades y a la superación de barreras que debido al aislamiento geográfico, compromisos personales de trabajo o de las estructuras convencionales de un curso, que a menudo han impedido que las personas puedan acceder a la formación que necesitan. (Tait, 1994, p. 27). En cierta manera los conceptos de aprendizaje abierto inspiran la práctica actual de la educación a distancia, en el sentido de la premura de tener en cuenta la inclusión de múltiples alumnos, con múltiples formas de aprendizaje, en múltiples niveles y para múltiples propósitos. (Wei, 2010) También ofrece un estímulo para el sector educativo tradicional y otras formas de tiempo parcial de educación, en la lógica en la que se pasa de un enfoque orientado en el profesor o una institución, a uno centrado en el alumno que proporciona un mayor alcance para el futuro. La educación abierta se debe fundamentar, además de la disponibilidad de la enseñanza al mayor número de personas, en reducir las limitaciones de tiempo y espacio, sin olvidar la flexibilidad de entrega que optimice las oportunidades de aprendizaje (Scarino et al. 2007). Algunos ejemplos de la aplicación de la educación abierta incluyen el diseño de videos o audios colgados en la red, versiones de audio de lecturas para youtube o iTunes, presentaciones de power point publicadas a SlideShare , entre otros (Gurrell, 2008). UNESCO (2002), Define los recursos educativos abiertos como tecnologías facilitadores de información y comunicación dirigidos a ser adaptados, y consultados por una comunidad de usuarios sin una finalidad de lucro. Hilton et al (2010) se refieren al uso de los recursos educativos abiertos como un movimiento educativo que permite el acceso a los mismos sin ningún costo y con la posibilidad de adaptarlos y reusarlos en diferentes contextos. En su investigación se centran en el reuso de los recursos, mostrando como los aspectos técnicos de las licencias afectan de manera directa la accesibilidad abierta de los mismos. Así mismo discuten las implicaciones de éstos recursos en el ámbito educativo. Lo abierto se refiere a la disponibilidad gratuita de los recursos, para ser reusados en diferentes contextos. (McMartin, 2008). No obstante, la palabra reuso se queda corta en términos de describir diferentes maneras de uso. (Downes, 2007; Hylén, 2006). La educación abierta y los recursos abiertos son un movimiento fuertemente establecido en la cultura, se encuentra conectado con la lucha política por la libertad en África. En este sentido, dichos recursos y educación se centran en los beneficios de justicia social y libertad, más que en los beneficios de utilidad que éstos puedan brindar, por lo tanto la elección de las licencias que acompañan los recursos deben ir de acuerdo con estos conceptos. Keats( 2009). (Wiley, 2009) identifica lo que denomina como las “ 4R” en términos de definir lo que las licencias pueden o no permitir en términos de la utilización de recursos educativos abiertos, estas son reuso, las personas pueden usar todo o parcialmente un recurso de manera gratuita, sin alterarlo; redistribución, el usuario puede compartir copias del trabajo con los demás; revisión : los usuarios pueden adaptar, modificar o cambiar la forma del trabajo y remezcla : los usuarios pueden tomar dos o inclusive más recursos disponibles para integrarlos y formar uno nuevo. Hilton et al (2010) definen que los aspectos técnicos de los recursos abiertos, son los que realmente definen que tan abierto o no son los recursos. De otra parte es relevante que los diseñadores de los recursos tengan en cuenta que las herramientas utilizadas para la edición de los mismos, no requieran de una gran experticia por parte de los usuarios y que sean auto-recursivos. También mencionan que en la medida en que un recurso aplique el marco de las cuatro “R”, reuso, remezcla, redistribución, revisión, tendrá la posibilidad de maximizar la condición de abierto de los mismos. Dentro de las características que debe tener un producto diseñado para educación abierta, se tiene: el material debe ser libremente descargable, libremente licenciado para ser reutilizado, con interfaces abiertas de aplicación (open APIs), entre otras. (Geser, 2007). Los Recursos Educativos Abiertos son facilitadores en el compartimento de conocimientos y practicas pedagógicas en el medio académico. Los aspectos técnicos de los recursos abiertos, son los que realmente definen que tan abierto o no son los recursos. Hilton et al (2010). Keats y Shuttleworth (2003), analizan el estado del concepto de lo abierto y discuten sobre una estrategia para que las instituciones puedan crear un conocimiento global y común. Las instituciones deben alinearse con un marco de libertad y concepto de lo abierto con el fin de mantener la calidad mientras se mueven dentro de espacios de enseñanza y recursos abiertos. Keats( 2009). (Verdugo, 2003)La consecución de una sociedad inclusiva, compatible con estándares de calidad de vida conformes con el estado del bienestar comienza con la educación igualitaria desde las primeras etapas de la vida. La dificultad de la accesibilidad, ya no consiste en adoptar medidas que remedien las desventajas o que superen las limitaciones funcionales de las personas con discapacidad. (Rodríguez et al, 2003). Se concurre a una nueva orientación de la accesibilidad, más abierta, más compleja, que parte del principio de la igualdad de oportunidades y quiere llegar a todos los colectivos y a todos los sectores. Las TIC bien manejadas y difundidas por medio de programas de largo plazo en las escuelas pueden favorecer a la equidad, porque al reducir la brecha digital también disminuyen las brechas en las dinámicas de aprendizaje y pueden consentir mayor progresión a lo largo del ciclo educativo en aquellas divisiones que están más rezagadas. (Hopenhayn, 2010) (Castro, 2007) para que las expectativas en política educativa sean más democráticas, deben descansar en la capacidad de aprendizaje de todas las personas, y enfatizar, así, el alcance a la democratización del acceso a los niveles superiores de análisis que faciliten el conocimiento de fenómenos complejos, lo que constituye la categoría necesaria para evadir la ruptura de la cohesión social. Las personas con discapacidad encuentran usos creativos para las TIC que ayudan a mejorar su participación en la comunidad. D’Aubin (2007). Por ejemplo, los buscapersonas ayudan a mantener el contacto entre los jóvenes sordos y sus padres, gracias a esto, adolescentes sordos están participando en actividades juveniles, debido a que sus padres se sienten más cómodos con su seguridad, sabiendo que existe una línea directa de comunicación (Hudder, 2005). También, las TIC son utilizadas como tipo de apoyo entre compañeros, para la construcción de relaciones por correo electrónico, salas de chat y teléfono (Burgstahler, 2006). Entre las personas que integran el Consejo de Canadienses con discapacidad, existe la preocupación de que las oportunidades de crear accesibilidad de las TIC se están perdiendo. (D’Aubin, 2007) La comunidad de la discapacidad heredó un mundo construido en gran parte construida sin consideración a las necesidades de las personas con discapacidad. Se espera que el acceso se encuentre en la mira de los desarrolladores de TIC. Sin embargo, después de 25 años de promoción y fomento de la accesibilidad de las TIC, la comunidad sigue siendo testigo de varios sectores de actividad TIC que traen productos y servicios inaccesibles disminuyen la calidad de vida de las personas con discapacidad. Las personas con discapacidad tienen poca seguridad en que el mercado económico genere políticas de acceso equitativo a las TIC, incluso reconocen que es un ruta de cambio lento (Karasik, 2005). Durante largo tiempo, la población con discapacidades ha sido una comunidad en espera. Dicha espera no ha sido productiva, ni ha generado grandes cambios. Vivimos en un momento en que las personas con discapacidad no son capaces de utilizar las herramientas de cambio más significativas de la sociedad, dichas situación genera exclusión y segregación en lugar de la participación de éstas personas como ciudadanos de pleno derecho. (D’Aubin, 2007) El dominio del inglés, implica un importante valor agregado que le brinda a una persona nuevas oportunidades en el mercado laboral; para el caso de las personas con discapacidad visual este dominio aumentaría sus oportunidades de crecimiento personal, profesional, laboral y por ende social. El hecho que una persona sea ciega, no impide que pueda aprender una segunda lengua, de hecho, estas personas tienen una sensibilidad auditiva aumentada y su capacidad de memoria es muy amplia (Aikin, 2002); sin embargo los materiales pedagógicos tradicionales existentes para la enseñanza del inglés son altamente visuales, se basan en la observación de imágenes, fotografías o situaciones, que obviamente limitan el aprendizaje de este idioma por parte de una persona ciega. Teniendo en cuenta que las tendencias de la educación actual se fundamentan en una educación incluyente, abierta y libremente disponible, se hace necesario diseñar herramientas de aprendizaje emergentes que faciliten el aprendizaje del inglés a personas con discapacidad visual; dentro de estas estrategias el diseño de un programa radial puede contribuir a mejorar la calidad de vida de estas personas. BIBLIOGRAFIA Geser, G. (2007). Open educational practices and resources – OLCOS Roadmap 2012. Salzburg. Retrieved December 21, 2009, from http://www.olcos.org/english/roadmap/ Gurell, S. (2008). Open educational resources handbook for educators 1.0. Logan, UT: Center for Open and Sustainable Learning. Crichton J, Woods M. 2007.The role of language and culture in open learning in international collaborative programmes. Open Learning Vol. 22, No. 3: 219–233 Aikin H. (2005) Teaching English as a Foreign Language to Blind and Visually Impaired Young Learners: the Affective Factor. Tesis doctoral. Universidad De Castilla La Mancha Departamento De Filología Moderna.2005. Disponible en: https://ruidera.uclm.es/xmlui/bitstream/handle/10578/922/189%20Teaching%20English.pdf?sequence=1 D’Aubin April (2007) , PERSPECTIVE, Working for Barrier Removal in the ICT Area: Creating a More Accessible and Inclusive Canada A Position Statement by the Council of Canadians with Disabilities Council of Canadians with Disabilities, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Karasik, J. (2005). Steve Jacobs and THE IDEAL Group: Think globally and be patient! http://www.nationaltechcenter.org/ partnership/casestudies2.asp (accessed January 23, 2007). Burgstahler, S.2006. Opening doors: Mentoring on the Internet. hhttp://ww.washington.edu.doit/Brochures/Technology/doors.html(accessed August,2006. Hudder, A. 2005. Pagers: A key to freedom for deaf students. Vibes September:14. Castro, 2007. Tecnologías de información: herramientas para la inclusión ciudadana en Venezuela Ciencias de la Información Vol. 38, No.3, diciembre, 2007 Hopenhayn. Las Tic como oportunidad de Inclusión Social en america latina y el carbe. CEPAL Rodríguez et al. (2003) Tecnología de la información y comunicaciones y discapacidad. Propuestas de futuro. Verdugo, M.A. (2003) Análisis de la definición de discapacidad intelectual de la asociación americana sobre retraso mental de 2002. Siglo Cero. Vol34 (1), Núm. 205, 2003. Pag. 5-19. Keats, 2009. The road to Free and Open Educational Resources at the University of the Western Cape: a personal and institutional journey. Open Learning Vol. 24. Keats, D.W., & Shuttleworth, M. (2003). Towards a view of knowledge as the common heritage of humanity: Mapping an open content strategy. En M.A Beebe, K.K. Magloire, B. Oyeyinka, & M. Rao (Eds.), AfricaDotEdu: Higher education and IT opportunities (pp. 146–172). New Delhi, India: Tata McGraw-Hill Publishing Company. Hilton III et al. 2010, The four ‘R’s of openness and ALMS analysis: frameworks for open educational resources. Open Learning, Vol. 25, No. 1, February 2010, 37–44 Wiley, 2009. Creating open educational resources. Materials prepared for an independent study class on open educational resources. Wei, 2010. China’s radio and TV universities: reflections on theory and practice of open and distance learning. Foreign Languages Department, Jiangsu Radio and TV University, Nanjing, P.R. China McMartin, F. (2008). Open educational content: Transforming access to education. En T. Iiyoshi & M.S.V. Kumar (Eds.), Opening up education (pp. 135–148). Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. Downes, S. (2007). Models for sustainable open educational resources. Interdisciplinary Journal of Knowledge and Learning Objects, 3, 29–44. UNESCO (2002) Wedemeyer, C. (1977). Independent study. In A.S. Knowles (Ed.), The international encyclopedia of higher education. Boston: CIHED. Moore, M. (1999). Editorial: Charles Wedemeyer, in memoriam. The American Journal of Distance Education, 13(3), 1–6. Moore, M. (1977). On a theory of independent study (ZIFF Papiere 16). Hagen: Zentrales Institute fur Fernstudienforschung Arbeitsbereich, Fern Universitat. Peters, O. (1993). Understanding distance education. In K. Harry, M. John, & D. Keegan (Eds), Distance education: New perspectives. London: Routledge. Garrison, D. (1993). Understanding distance education: A framework for the future. London: Routledge. Tait, A. (Ed.). (1994). Key issues in open learning. Harlow, UK: Longman in Association with the Open University. Mora Ginés, 2004. La necesidad del cambio educativo para la sociedad del conocimiento. Revista Iberoamericana de Educación. Mayo-Agosto, Numero 035. Organización de estados Americanos para la ciencia y la cultura. Madrid, España. Marcelo, 2001. Aprender a enseñar para la Sociedad del Conocimiento. Universidad de Sevilla. Revista Complutense de Educación, Vol. 12 Núm. 2 Prendes et al. 2008. Producción de Material Didáctico: Los Objetos de Aprendizaje. RIED pp 81-105 Warschauer, 2003. Technology and Social Inclusion, Rethinking the Digital Divide. Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Minguillón, 2007. Monográfico, Contenidos educativos en abierto. Revista de Universidad y sociedad del conocimiento. Geser, 2008. Open Educational Resources and Practices. eLearningPapers, Nº 7 Category:Artículos de Revisión